Sherlock Holmes meets Jason Voorhees
by GoaltenderOfDeath
Summary: The world's greatest detective goes head to head with the famous hockey mask wearing serial killer. Who will come out on top?


It's sunset at a lake. A father and his son are skipping stones together. When the father notices the sun is going down, he tells the son that it's time to go home. As they get to the car, however, a tall man in a boiler outfit, and wearing a hockey mask and wielding a machete comes out of the woods, and the son runs away as the man strikes the machete at the father's face, then drags the body into the woods. The next day, a plane lands at an airport. Out of it comes two men, one wearing an inverness cape and close-fitting cloth cap, and holding a pipe, and the other wearing a tophat and dark suit. Waiting for them is a man in a suit and hat, and holding a sign that reads "Sherlock Homes and John Watson". The two men notice and head to him. This man is a chauffer, and is to take Holmes and Watson to their destination, Holme's cousin, who lives in the town of Crystal Lake. As the vehicle passes by the lake, however, Sherlock spots the boy from the night before crying. He tells the chauffer to stop the vehicle. "Holmes" Watson says. "It's our time off, can't we go one day without solving a mystery" he adds on. Holmes simply replies "It's what I do best".

After this squabble, Sherlock came up to the boy. "What's all this then, Arthur?" he asks. The boy then asks how he knows his name. Sherlock simply replies "My dear boy, I am Sherlock Holmes, the world's greatest detective." The boy then explains what happened the night before, and Sherlock investigates the scene. He deduces that the killer dragged the body into the woods, and so, he and Watson head in and the boy follows. Along the way, the detective duo come across two boys, one looking to be in his teens, and the other looking to be about the age of the boy who's father was killed and dragged away. They were both wearing tunics, and the teen was holding what appeared to be a Chinese war sword, with which he was hacking away at branches. They meet with the boys, and Sherlock deduces that these boys are Muslim, and are hiking through the woods. The younger boy asks how he knows this, with Sherlock saying who he is and what he's known for.

The boys then join the company, who continues their search. As they're walking however, Watson spots something in the clearing. It's the masked man from the night before, who tredges toward the company. Sherlock deduces this is the man they're looking for, and that his name is Jason Voorhees. He pulls out a pistol and fires, but it does nothing to the man, who pulls out his machete and impales Watson with it. The teen then stands before Jason, war sword in hand, and tells Sherlock and the boys to leave. Sherlock takes the boys from the area as the teen charges toward Voorhees. Meanwhile, Sherlock and the boys come across a crudely made shack, and Sherlock deduces that it's where Jason lives. When they go in, they find a room with what appears to be a shrine, with rotting corpses laying infront of a pedestal, on which is a rotting human head and a machete. Sherlock deduces that Jason built this shrine in memoriam to his mother, and that the head is that of his mother.

Just then, Sherlock hears somebody coming in. He turns around and sees Jason, who has dragged the bodies of Watson and the teen back with him. Sherlock pulls out a sabre and begins battling with the masked killer. He then pulls out a cane and whacks Jason in the face, knocking off his mask, revealing a severely deformed face. Before Jason can continue attacking, however, the chauffer enters the shack, and begins battling the killer, who mortally wounds him with a whack to the abdomen with a broken piece of metal. As Jason is about to move in for the kill, however, the teen's younger brother grabs the machete from the pedestal and impales Jason in the chest with it as the chauffer takes Sherlock's sabre and stabs him in the left eye with it before collapsing on the ground as Jason falls over on his back. The other boy then comes out of the shrine room as the chauffer dies in Sherlock's arms. After honoring both him and Watson, he and the boys walk out of the shack, with the younger brother of the teen allows the other boy to live with him. However, as the trio exit the shack, Jason opens his right eye, but this goes unnoticed by Sherlock and the boys.


End file.
